Dakota Barrick
Dakota Barrick, (born September 24th, 2002) is a shy but sweet 13 year old girl, who has to spend the Summer at Camp Magic. She is a nice and sweet but, when her friends or family get involved, whoever hurt them will be hurt. History Early life Dakota was born September 24th, 2002, which makes her 13 years old. She claims that her first word was "Dadda", representing her father. She says that she won a spelling bee when she was in 5th grade (age 10) by spelling the word "Hippopotamus" correctly. The second place winner of that years spelling bee was Priscilla Bumblebee, and she was not happy about getting second place. Dakota and Priscilla are rivals to this day. Arrival in Camp Magic Dakota had low expectations for Camp Magic. She was certain it was going to be a very boring, very dull Summer. However a few days after her arrival (May 9th 2015) she realized that Camp Magic is not what it seems. On her first day she met up with one of her friends (Sakura). Later, the first day of her arrival, she met Sakura's sister Marty. She quickly learned that they where complete opposites and had nothing in common. Personality Dakota tries to be nice to everyone and always makes sure to greet them and say hello. She is always looking forward to meeting new friends but, sometimes she can be really shy and not know what to say. She is always nice to everyone except when they mess with her or friends and family. Quotes " What? Psshh. I wasn't scared, I was just trying to, ya know, fit the mood? " " I'm trying to be serious here guys! " -Dakota trying to be serious " This place looks.. interesting.. " -Dakota entering Camp Magic " ARRGGH! This is so frustrating! " -Dakota getting frustrated Relationships Sakura Blossom: Dakota and Sakura have a very good relationship. They met a few months before they went to Camp Magic and have bonded through that time-gap. They have never fought from what we have seen in the series so far. Marty Blossom: Dakota and Marty have a good relationship. They talk a lot but, when they first met, their conversations were kind of awkward because, they didn't really know what to say to each other. They also bond through music because they share the same tastes in songs. 'Priscilla Bumblebee: ' Dakota and Priscilla have a hateful relationship. Priscilla has hated Dakota ever since she beat her at the 5th grade spelling bee. Dakota beat her by spelling the word "Hippopotamus" correctly. At Dakota's hometown Priscilla is constantly trying to ruin every change Dakota has at winning something. 'Barney Johnson (Camp Councilor): ' Dakota first met Barney when her and Sakura first walked into the gateway to Camp Magic. Barney was trying to have a positive attitude and be nice but Dakota and Sakura's un-exited attitudes kind of brought him down. Appearance 'Hair: '''Dakota has brown, short hair, with green highlights on the tips. Her hair is very short and her bangs cover her right eye. '''Skin: '''Dakota has pale, light skin. '''Clothes: '''Dakota wears a dark gray tank top with a black stripe at the bottom. She also has a green Tutu over her jean shorts. For her shoes, she has black boots with black laces. Gallery to view this pages gallery.]]